sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Aperture
War of the Aperture is a crossover between Spore Fanfiction Wiki's universe and the SporeWikiverse. Participants SporeWikiverse *Seven Starr Alliance **Delpha Coalition of Planets (Wormulon) **Tybusen Intergalactic Allied Federation (CaptainTybusen) **Unified Nation of Ottzello (Technobliterator) **United Republic of Cyrannus (Um2k9) **Rambo Nation (Dinoman82) **The Krassio Host (The Valader) *Invaders **Legion of the Deathmarch (Multiple) **Kwaad Interstellar Warrior Imperium, and other Wentals (MasterMachine) **United Lanat Empire (Catface) **Mortalitas Empire (Um2k9) Fanfic Universe *Big Five **Great Horned Dragon Empire (Panthean) **Dhragolon Federal Monarchy (Krayfish) **Karnasaur Empire (Nra 'Vadumee) **Eteno Imperial Triumvirate (SupcommMonroee) **Delson Empire (IceBite) *Others **Hashaeon (Nra 'Vadumee) **Altusian Brotherhood (Krayfish) The War of the Aperture Part One: Hashaeons - Operation: Aperture Deep in space, on the fringe of galactic civilization, where the nearest colony is a Sauran frontier world, a moderately sized fleet of Sauran ships float in space. Mainly frigates surrounding a cruiser, however, this cruiser is unique: After a daring raid on a Karnasaur Special Technology R&D Division facility, it has been outfitted with the single most powerful device known in existence: A working, prototypical InterUniversal Drive. On board this cruiser, a Karnasaur stands on the observation deck, looking out across the stars. Suddenly, the door opens behind him. Looking over, another Karnasaur stands, his profile contrasted against brighter light beyond the door. "Krav. What news do you bring, brother?" "The IU-D is almost finished charging. We may commence the firing sequence soon. However, maestro, ''I must express my anxiousness about this entire operation. We have no idea where this wormhole will lead, and our allies, who bought us the opprotunity to obtain it, aren't exactly the most trustworthy, or of noble goal ''or means." "So you cast doubt on an operation sanctified by the Son of Cain himself?" "N-No, maestro, I merely express my concern that-" "That what? That our king is so ignorant so as to not understand the risks?" "No! I merely-" "Silence, Krav. Before you incriminate yourslef further. Our allies are trustworthy enough. We have something they would ask of, and we we have asked of them. They wouldn't dare encroach on thier species' sense of honour. As for the risk, it is neglible in face of the potential gains. Are we ready to begin the firing sequence?" "Y-Yes, maestro. I shall send word to begin it immediately." "Good. You are dismissed." Krav turned and walked away. Within a few minutes, the Hashaeon saw what he wanted to see: A quantum distortion. Bits of dark energy, suddenly being condensed into dark matter, creating a deep gravity well. Soon, the well would become so deep, it would tear a hole from one universe to another. But before the Hashaeon could revel in this thought more, red lights and sirens began blaring. "Grah! '' Damnatus filii falso rex! Semper pestem esse mes! Cain pestem!" The Hashaeon screamed. A small fleet exited FTL a few hundred kilometres away from the Hashaeon fleet. This fleet was much smaller, a patrol. Several corvettes backing frigates, with a fighter escort. The began opening fire. Though most aimed to kill the frigates, they were also trying not to destroy the cruiser, due to its precious cargo. "All ships, defend the cruiser! We musn't loose thise opprotunity! Operation: Aperture must go as planned! We MUST OPEN THE APERTURE!" The Hashaeon yells into his communication device. Part Two: Seven Starr Alliance - Other side of the looking glass ''Although for the Hashaeon's perspective, the wormhole took mere femtoseconds to activate, the process of tunneling into another universe and condensing into the boiling quantum froth of its domain would take time to stabilise. By chance alone it materialised within the range of the First Gigaquadrant, an astro-political sector of the universe the Hashaeon had bored into. Meanwhile, several major political powers in the First Gigaquadrant had suffered an attack by a deadly foe. On high alert, the Severn Star Alliance and other advanced powers were watching every significant subspace distortion within range... SSA: Emergency Transmission The SSA was quick to act after a subspace transmission between several commanders. ''-KCCH- We have detected a wormhole not far from the vicinity of the Nexus cluster, the old home of the Xhodocto, via subspace. We are sure the data is error free, we have conducted several tests.'' --Captain Lorrelas, TIAF representitive Ah, a wormhole, you say? Nothing too unusual... --Commodore Hlraka of the Girdo Empire **Bangs fists** Its been a day since the recent cataclysm! --Captain Lorrelas I will add to Lorrelas's statement. The wormhole's topology suggests that it is inter-universal, not only that, its event horizon is large enough to indicate an artificial construction. It is 70% formed right about now. --DCP Representitive Well, in that case, obviously, the best possible action is not to leave it unnoticed. --Commodore Hlraka I will send a few ships to check it out, under command of Captain Norrikae, who had proven his worth recently. --Warlord Kilnok, DCP As long as you don't go in all guns blazing; it may not be Cult acitivity. --Commodore Hlraka Acknowledged. Since many DCP battleships are fighting the Grox in the Cyrannus galaxy as of now, the fleet may well be science vessels, patrolled by a few Dreadnoughts, If it is Cult acivity, we may need backup. --Warlord Kilnok, DCP I will contact the Republic battlefleet and the Rambo Nation to supply a few ships. --Ambassador of the Cyrandia Alliance (Rambo Nation and United Republic of Cyrannus) The matter is settled, then. We should commence immediately. I have estimated that the wormhole will form within seven hours. I advise that the DCP ships extend their tachyonic fields to transport the others; they are the only drive system that we have currently available that should reach the wormhole in that time. --Commodore Hlraka First encounter The SSA fleet soon reached the wormhole, slightly later than estimated, but soon enough to witness the battle taking place. I am detecting the silhouette of eight ships sir near the wormhole mouth. --Telemetry officer Yorash Time to get a good look at them, ready shields, close in. --Captain Norrikae Captain, their gunports are open! --Telemetry officer Yorash The Karnasaur had chased the Hashaeon through. The Karnasaur were winning, but one ship mistook the incoming SSA fleet, firing several proton missiles, which harmlessly impacted against the shields. The shields of the Korae have held. Their targets are locked on us. --Communications officer Jor Commander Gorbolon, can you confirm this. --Captain Norrikae Yes, the hostiles are in attack position. --Commander Gorbolon They must be Cult forces. CODE BLUE:ALERT. All batteries OPEN FIRE. --Captain Norrikae Captain Norrikae's ordered the Subjugator class to fire its complement of drones, a form of transphasic torpedo capable of penetrating ships several times, which overwhelmed the shields of two of the Karnasaur ships and destroying each. Another DCP Dreadnought joined the frey, firing its forward subatomic disruptors destroying another. Targets have been destroyed captain. I have recieved a transmission from the URC, they are advising us to power down. The hostiles were overwhelmed, indicating they are not the Cult. --Communications officer Jor The hostile ships behind have yet send any transmissions, though. Whats more, they maybe testing our willingness to fight. --Commander Gorbolon Time to shove our weapons down their throuts, if they have them. --Captain Norrikae The rest of the fleet was eliminated. Meanwhile, the SSA attempted the usual methods of closing wormholes in which each failed. Realizing it could only be closed on the other side, drones were sent through, to whatever lyed beyond... The Host's long lost signal Not far from the battle ensuing across the forming wormhole, an overseer probe rested hidden in a large asteroid field nearby, its cyclopian eye fixed on the coordinates of the space anomaly. Like a telescope, the probe started to send psionic frequencies in a radius of 20 light-years, far enough for a scientific station belonging to the psionic Host of the Krassio to receive. The Installation resided orbiting a black hole outside of its gravitational rim, the graviton thrusters allowed the station to compensate the powerful pull from the black hole. The monitor of the installation, a black Civatron missing a leg which was replaced by a metallic limb. His name was Ferk, though in the military he was called the Dark Spark during the Tigris War. His mind was focused on detecting any possible come-backs from the demons that attacked the universe recently. His mind instantly picked the signal from the probe, and projections of what the probe could see the SSA ships sending the drones throughout the wormhole. He immediately doubted about that, since the SSA members had the technology to shut down such wormholes. Something interesting seemed to picked their eye. Along side the fully operational SSA fleet rested debris from an unknown fleet, presumably weaker. Dark Spark immediately ordered the probe to go to that unusual aperture and get a deep scan. If possible, the probe should serve as a psionic link for him to ask the SSA commander any data. The probe closed his scope and set its psionic warp online, immediately disappearing... Fanfic Universe - A Knight's Honor The Delson 5th Defender Fleet orbited a far-away planet. Sol I Dor, being blind and incapable of real sight, used his psychic capabilities to scan his orders again: "Investigate Spatial disturbances. Spatial disturbances could be signs of Grox Activity. If this is true, eliminate Grox presence." Because of the damage their empire had taken by the Grox offensive, the Delsons are practically cut off from the rest of the galaxy. This is the first time a Delson has ventured out of Delson Space in many, many long years. The 5th Defender Fleet was fairly large for a Delson fleet: the command ship, the Kalzira sat at the center, surrounded by at least 10 Bikul class Battle-Carriers. If that wasn't enough, the fleet is also supported by 6 Leviathan class Fast Attack Cruisers. At point of the fleet is a trio of Delson Star Frigates. Finally, at this point, 7 Squadrons of Falken Class Interceptors, 35 Fighters total, were deployed. These fighters were sent to patrol the surrounding area, in case anything was occuring. Finally, Sol received a report from one of his scouting parties worth investigating. "This is Tonberry Squadron. We swept sector G-9 Alpha, and detected a temporal anomaly. Multiple ships have been seen moving in and out of it. I suggest we investigate." "Agreed," Sol said, his speech clacking in his native tongue, "I must warn you, this could be dangerous, but we must investigate this new occurance. For the good of the Delson Empire." After recovering Tonberry and the other Fighter Squadrons, the 5th Defender Fleet reactivated their FTL Drives and jumped......towards the Aperture. Part Three: To War "Report, Lieutenant Sokady. What am I looking at here?" "This is... what seems to be a wormhole, but it doesn't have any properties lending to the idea that it's natural." "Well, ok then. If it isn't natural, then somebody made it, obviously. We're in Karnasaur space, and we all know that they do all sorts of wacky R&D." "Yes, yes sir but there was a collection of ships out there about an hour ago. They left through the wormhole, and haven't returned." "That's all we know, Lieutenant?" "I'm afraid so, sir. It's four systems away and our sensors just can't get that much info at that distance." "I know, Lieutenant. Put me on fleet chatter." "Yes sir!" Another crewman said. Vice Admiral I Szecby Tarasov walked to the wide panels of computers and electronics, specifically, the radioman's station. He pressed on a small red button resting by a built-in microphone, and spoke. "All ships, this is the admiral speaking. There is an anomaly four systems over, and we are going to investigate. No need for alarm, so carry on with your normal business." Tarasov pulled his finger off of the button. "Get KMF military command in contact with us as soon as you all can, we shall inquire about this as soon as we arrive." "Yes sir!" 'Good. I'm getting coffee." With that, Tarasov walked off of the bridge through one of the two automatic metal sliding doors. He took an elevator to D deck, where the mess hall was situated. Tarasov meandered through the winding metal corridors of Rostislav IV, until he came upon a door with a sign above that read 'MESS HALL'. He walked inside. Two cooks were on duty, one at the food bar, and another back in the kitchen. Tarasov walked up to the exchange counter, where sailors normally traded their meal credits for the food they collected on their tray. Of course, the admiral didn't need to use credits, especially for something so meager as a coffee. "Hello, Seamen." 'Hello sir!" They replied, one of them running to the exchange counter and the other sticking his head out from behind a large freezer. "What'll it be, sir?" "A nice Java, if you please." "Of course. Good thing we seem to get to all the good planets first, eh sir?" The cook said as he went to make the coffee. "Indeed. I almost pity the other big powers." A dull hum began to seep into everyone's ears. The FTL drives had been engaged. "Where are we going, sir?" "Some artifical wormhole. We think something might be up over there, and the KMF has never told the EIT about artificial wormhole-making, to my knowledge at least." "Interesting, sir. Alright, here's ya' Java." The cook handed a cup filled with brown liquid over to the admiral. "Thank you. Have a pleasant day." "Of course, you too, sir." Tarasov went back up to the bridge, coffee in hand. He sipped from the cup as he noted their progression on the main screen. The fleet was just beginning to pick up speed. After about ten minutes, they were halfway to their destination. "Lieutenant Sokody, run some scans on the area again, and see if there's anything on the other side of the wormhole." "Yes sir. Scanning... oh my..." "What is it?" "There are multiple ship wrecks outside the wormhole, as well as a fleet of unknown ships inside the wormhole sitting by a wrecked group of KMF military craft." "So we can assume they are hostile. Send out the alert, all hands to battlestations. I want all KMF and Imperial Navy ships within communication range to be right at this wormhole." "Yes sir!" The radioman said, "All fleet hands to battlestations. Repeat, all fleet hands to battlestations. This is not a drill. All hands to battlestations." Seven minutes later... "Coming out of FTL in three... two... one... arrival!" A crewman reported. "Sir! Those ships on the other side of the wormhole... they're coming through!" "Hm... order all ships to hold fire until Rostislav IV or the contacts fire." "Yes sir." As the first ships started coming through, Tarasov gave the order to hail them. The main screen displayed a creature that was never seen before by Eteno, or any other race in the galaxy. The alien spoke for fifteen seconds, and ship translator struggled to understand. Eventually, it did manage to learn the language. With this, Tarasov spoke. "Attention, unidentified ships. Power down your weapons, and prepare to be taken into the custody of the Eteno Imperial Navy." By the time Tarasov finished, the ships coming out of the wormhole outnumbered his fleet. The figure on-screen replied, "Surrender? ''You're asking us to ''surrender? You're outmanned and outgunned, beast! I am Captain Norrikae of the DCP, and we shall not bend to the likes of you." "Then I'm afraid we have nothing more to discuss. Cut feed." The main screen went blank, and Tarasov calmly spoke to the radioman. "Patch me through to the rest of the fleet before these fiends fire at us." "Yes sir... you're through." "Good. Attention all ships, fire at will. I repeat, fire at will, concentrate fire on the lead ship. Gunboats and Frigates are to screen the larger ships, as well as flank the enemy as you see fit. ENS Malashenko, lead formation." And thus, the Imperial Navy went to war again. The entire fleet simultaneously let loose a barrage of fire on the alien fleet, who quickly retaliated. ENS Rostislav IV along with the other Praetorians fired the entire contents of their missile banks at one of the larger ships, heavily damaging it. Unfortunately, the rest of the fleet was not faring so well. Already, ENS Rio de Janeiro and ENS Yakim had been destroyed. Still, they continued to fight. They did as much damage as they could, bringing down a handful of enemy ships. However, this came at a heavy price. ENS Athens, ENS Sword, and ENS Virginia Beach were all destroyed, with most other ships taking quite a bit of damage. Tarasov knew this was a losing battle. He would have to avenge the lost ships another time, as he ordered the retreat to a star system ten minutes way. It had two planets, one of them a jungle world with a small population. It would serve as a good base to fight off this threat. When the fleet turned to face that system, and activated their FTL drives, Tarasov noticed that ENS Mikhail Norvop was not activating its' drives along with the rest of the fleet. He radioed the ship. "ENS Mikhail Norvop, come in. Mikhail Norvop, can you read?" "We hear ya, admiral. Captain Cedomir, here. Our FTL drive is heavily damaged, it'd take an hour or so to repair, and we don't have that kind of time! Can you tow us?" "I'm so sorry, Cedomir. We have no time to slave your systems to ours, and tether you. You're too far from an equipped ship. Godspeed to you." "Yeah, good luck, sir! We'll let loose all our munitions, try and cover ya! ENS Mikhail Norvop, out!" "Thank you, Polkovnik." As the fleet's FTL drives powered up, a volley of torpedos and missiles escaped from the launchers of Mikhail Norvop. They also spread mines out in every direction around them, in an attempt to buy them some time to fortify the ship. It would make more sense to board the small ship, after all. The fleet eventually escaped, but they also lost two more ships, ENS Miloslaw, and ENS Viktor. Transport Fleet 691 in orbit above Karnas, Transport 296156... Lieutenant Sergei Andreyevitch took another shot at the waste receptacle. The small rubber ball bounced off of the rim. "Good try, Serg, but you ain't gonna get five in a row anytime soon." "Yeah, whatever Heinrich. I'm content with at least getting the ball in the bin. If only you could do that..." "Sure, sure. At least I can shoot straight. I-" "No need to go on bragging about your kills, Hein, we all know you're insecure." "Shaddup." Heinrich elbowed Sergei, who was laying on his back on the wing of his Defender. Heinrich sat near him right behind the canopy. "Pilots! We're heading out!" Colonel Yaldov said loudly, his voice booming throughout the hangar. "Where to, Colonel?" Sergei asked. "Some jungle world. A distress call from our fleet said they were withdrawing there from some battle, and they wanted to turn it into a good military base." "That's kinda weird. Why not just send more ships?" "I don't know, that's all I was told. Now lock up your craft and head to your quarters." "Yessir." Bridge of the ENS Mikhail Norvop... "Captain! They've begun clearing the mines." "I don't care, keep up the fortifying!" "Sir! We have multiple unknown contacts coming in!" "From the wormhole?" "No sir, we haven't seen these kinds of ships before, either!" "This is getting weird..." Part Four: Call to Arms The tall Karnasaur felt like killing something. It didn't matter what it was, he just had that feeling going through him to drive a knife through something's neck. This was why he was at the training room. He trashed the entire stock of training bots, which, of course, made someone's day worse. He decided to try some nonlethal sparring to let the steam out. He walked down to the gym, hoping for a strong looking security member to be working out that he could garner some challenge from. Instead, he found something even better: The short yellow alien supersoldier cyborg he had grown so fond of. "Ah, Captain Zheviet. I was hoping to find you here." The Karnasaur blantly stated. "Is that so? What d'ya need?" The alien replied, in his somewhat annoyingly slurred accent. "A challenge. I just trashed the training bots, and I still have some fight left in me. Care to spar?" "Ahaha! Sure, pal. Why not?" The alien replied, rising from the workout bench he was at. "What do say? Unarmed or melee weapons?" The Karnasaur asked. "Meh... your call." "Melee it is." "Whatever you say, pal." The Karnasaur walked over to the weapons rack with his name on it. He only kept two weapons here: A pair of Sauren Spinning Blades, swords that have more weight at the top to allow more fluid movements. He picked up his blades, which were named Kren and Seas (male and female, respectively; no one know's the reason behind the naming). The Eteno grabbed his own personal favorite, a non-lethalized version of his personal bludgeon, Hitstick von Headcrasher. "What do you say, first to three fatalities?" "How 'bout first fatality? I wanted to chat with Karla when I finished here-" "Oh-ho, yes, your new girlfriend. Tell me, exactly how much time snogging have you spent with her?" Of course this pulled up some interesting thoughts from the short cyborg. The Karnasaur's cybernetic implants in his eyes permitted him to understand the current thoughts or feelings of an organic subject. The Captain still had an organic brain... mostly. "Wait... what? HAHA! You keep a counter?" Of course, at this, The Karnasaur suffered a quick, stabbing pain in his right leg, to which he responded by whirling his blades around, like lethal water flying through the air. Aqua motems was an offensive form of Sauren swordplay, and it's effective. The blades came on after the next, either clinging the bludgeon or tasting foul, empty air. The Eteno managed to fit in another hit, in the Karnasaur's gut. The other denizens of the gym were gathering. The blades halted for split second, but then moved into a swift counterattack, landing on the Eteno's torso. The Eteno halted for a second, enough time to deliver a swift kick to his gut. The Eteno flew backwards, and the Karnasaur spread his wings and half-flew over to him, spinning his blades into a downward facing position and thrust downward. The blades both poked into the Eteno's chest. "Hm... fatality." The Karnasaur claimed triumphantly. "Shut up..." "Oh, it's all right Tholker. I'm sure if you weren't thinking so much about your lady friend, you would've won." "You're never gonna let that down, are ye, Etah?" "Hmhm, never." At that moment, a Sauren runner walked into the room. "Colonel Etah, new orders from Emperor Clar himself. You are to be temporarily suspended from Senatorial service to serve in the Sauren military during a skirmish in the frontier region." "Skirmish?" Etah pondered. He knew this couldn't be an insurrection or Kklixin raid. It was something big. "Yes, details are currently SCL0, you'll be briefed en route to the frontline. A small Sauren Elite Assassin contingent has already begun setting up a tiny camp on the surface of a frontier world. Eteno forces, we believe, are already en route." "When should I leave?" "Immediately." "Wait, we need a Karnasur on the team. Who's gonna take his place?" Tholker inquired. "We have arranged a Sauren HIRIOT Elite to be sent here to fill the Colonel's absence." The runner answered. "Very well, then. I shall pack a few essentials of mine, and will depart immediately. Tholker, until next we meet." Etah said as he bowed farewell. "Yeah... guess I'll see ya later, pal." Tholker said. With that, Etah turned and walked away. Lit Fuse Krilek Sol I Dor looked over the situation. Two Fleets of ships were firing at each other, both from different races, one retreating. "Sir," his Science Officer spoke up, "No evidence of Grox activity in the area. However, those ships are within close proximity to the Rift." Sol I Dor then ordered to his Comm Officer, "Initiate contact with one of the fleets. Let's find out what's going on here." He 'looked' over the sensor readings, sensing the energy of the display. "Contact the flagship of the retreating fleet, before they leave the system." The transmission came up almost immediately. "This is Vice Admiral I Szecby Tarasov of the Eteno Imperial Navy, identify yourself!" Sol I Dor calmly responded, "I am Krilek Sol I Dor of the Delson Defense Navy. We came to investigate possible Grox activity. Please explain what's happening here to us." "The GROX?! The Grox were wiped clean out of this galaxy by the Dhragolon YEARS ago! Where have you been for the past few years?" Sol I Dor stood in a combination of shock and relief. The Grox, the long-time enemy of his race, was destroyed. Sol I Dor answered the Eteno's question. "Our race went into isolation after the Grox nearly wiped us out. We have only just begun to expand again. We once had many planets under our control......we are now reduced to just 10." Tarasov, whether by not caring or by the direness of the situation, seemed unphased. "Well, that explains why we've never heard of you. Now, if you do not mind, we're currently under attack and in need of retreat!" Sol I Dor snatched at this chance. "Allow us to aid you. We will hold off your adversary's force while you make it out of the system. We may be outnumbered, and our weapons may be inferior, but our courage and valor are not so." Tarasov looked at the Delson with relief. "I thank you Krilek. I'm sending you some coordinates. If you and your fleet survive, head here, my allies and I will have much to discuss with you. Good luck." "Corvose Ni," responded Sol I Dor in Delseo. Sol I Dor then ordered over the Fleet Comm System, "All Bikul, launch FALKEN fighters and power up Wave Cannons! Cover those starships until they make it out of system. Leviathans, get into that enemy fleet and see how much havoc you can cause. Star Frigates, stay with the to-be-escorted fleet until they make it out of system. This is our chance to become known again. Let us show these races what the Delson Empire can do!" The Delson Starships immediately broke formation to do their assigned duties. 15-20 Squadrans of FALKEN fighters swarmed the foremost Delpha starships, firing their laser weapons, leaving deep scars in the ships' hulls. The Bikul Wave Cannons fired, lancing out enormous beams that criss-crossed one ship, dicing it into many pieces. The Leviathans, moving at maximum engine speed, weaved through the enemy fleet, firing lasers and pulse cannons and dodging the enemys' weapons. Finally, the Kalzira closed on one enemy ship, and Sol I Dor ordered, "Fire the Plasma Emittor!" The Large, forward-mounted cannon released a spray of Plasma like a Flamethrower, splashing volitle plasma across the enemy ship's hull, which began to melt and twist. Soon, the ship was dead in space. "Excellent," Sol I Dor commented, "Let us hurry. It won't due to let this fleet get our new allies." SporeWikiverse - Drama on the bridge We are recieving word from the Theta-scout fleet, they have been attacked by another new faction. --Commander Gorbolon Was any ship harmed in the attack? --Captain Norrikae No, we were using holographic utility clouding, to create semi-sentient, lifelike holo-. --Commander Gorbolon Yes, I know what they are Commander. Communications officer Jor, will you tell SSA command our scouting mission was a success. By creating several holographic scout teams, the hostiles on the other side, particulary this most recent attack, we were able to analyse their attack and defensive strategies. --Captain Norrikae The attack fighters were the first wave, armed with laser weaponry, followed by what looked like cruisers. The attackers did indeed have agile starships, but their armament detected were either pulse or plasma weaponry - weapons that woudn't have even scratched our ships for three centuries, thanks to blue goo self-repairing nanotechnology and Non-phasic shielding. I will give it to them though, the energy compensation rates and power behind them make pulse and laser weapons respectable again, to someone without non-phasic shields. Although one weapon of their's might be considered threatening, some sort of subspatial weapon which causes a sinewave in realspace. Whoever it was may have more weapons like this. I think we should continue to "fool" our new foes, keep sending in more holographic probes, make them more "powerful" each time, make our enemies panic until they use everything they have got, something for us to study more. --Commander Gorbolon Indeed, first know your enemy, learn from your enemy, then move in for the kill. --Captain Norrikae Later... We have recieved a message from the Ambassador of the Cyrandia, he is most "displeased" with our tactics, as if we are creating a wargame when there should be diplomacy. If the DCP does not back down from being in charge of this mission, the URC or Rambo will be in the next in line. --Communications officer Jor Under who's authority? We are the only ones here who has technology to seal this the wormhole the otherside! And we are hear to learn as much about our new enemies as possible! --Captain Norrikae ...Under SSA command. They are starting to wonder if there is no Cult-connection. The Cult of the Deathmarch have weapons that can obliterate our ships, but it seems these new attackers do not have this power. From our knowledge of the Cult, they'll only accept those who can contribute even more to their war machine. Sir, these are the tactics of the confused or the desperate. The SSA want to re-attempt contact, if they are Cult they will have no problem proudly displaying their motivations. --Communications officer Jor You are dismissed now, officer. --Captain Norrikae To disobey orders of the SSA is to disobey orders of DCP command, which is illegal and you will be sentenced to death or torture. I am only warning you this now, Captain, for you are a fine warrior and it would be a shame to see your reputation fall. --Communications officer Jor Take him off my bridge! This mutiny will not go unpunished... --Captain Norrikae However, the Communications officier was in fact an Agent of the SSA and the DCP, this entire conversation was recorded... Fan-FicWikiverse - Somewhere in KMF Space... Tarasov reclined in his chair, exuding an air of lethargy. A new threat, this was. For some reason, the universe decided to bring in some sort of calamity every time the galactic scene seemed to be calming down. Or, however, there could just be a new threat each time the empire came across another contemporary. Those Dhragolon were the catalyst for Uszaroth, and later, the Kklxin, while the KMF prompted the galactic luck machine to open up a wormhole, and thus, a floodgate for invasion. "Krilek Sol I Dor, I must thank you for covering our retreat. You prevented us from having to take more casualties, despite the risk you put yourselves into. So now that that's said, I believe we have some planning to do. This world, the one we're in orbit around, is closest to the wormhole. If those guys are fixed on invading, they'll want this world as a base of operations. So, we have to fortify it against them. We have transports heading in, our friends in the KMF are no doubt tagging along, and we're going to contact the Dhragolon. What can ''you ''bring to the table, planetside-wise?" "This isn't a troop convoy, but we can send some men to the surface. Now I have to ask you, who are-... there, I think your convoy is here." Szecby rose from his soft seat, slowly and deliberately ambling over to the navigation console. A sailor manning the station leaned to the left, making room for his superior to study the screen. Tiny dots covered a part of the screen. There was a group of Eteno transports and escorts, as well as a KMF task force. "Yep, the cav is here. I suppose we'll be heading to the surface, I also want to meet you face-to-face. Part 5: Enter the Dhragolon A battle between a Dhragolon fleet and the Kklxin was ensuing somewhere in space. "Incoming transmission from the EIT" said a computerized voice on the bridge of the Garmatox. Zerif sighed, "Open transmission." Tarasov appeared on screen. The delay was only a few seconds. They were not that far away. "Ah Grandmaster Zerif, we are in need of your help." "I'm a bit busy right now. I'm in the middle of a battle with a Kklxin fleet." "Kklxin? Something far greater has shown up in this sector. A wormhole has opened unleashing many new hostile aliens. They appear to be from another universe," Tarasov said. "Another universe? How many of these hostile aliens are there?" "Enough to give the Karnasaurs, Eteno and the Delsons a hard time." "Delsons?" Zerif inquired. "Who are they?" "A new race. They have proven themselves to be our allies." "New allies? I hope they are more than worthy. What's the status of the attack?" "We've managed to drive them away temporarily, but they will be back, most likely settling on the nearby jungle world ((insert a name here, we should come up with one))." "Very well, the rest of my fleet can hold off these Kklxin. I'll come along and bring some reinforcements with me." "Thank you. Rendevous with us at our coordinates and we will soon proceed." Szarus Klardo waited in his room as the Garmatox entered warp. He was a bit nervous. This was one of his first missions and already, there was a change of plans, a rarity in most Dhragolon's first missions. Klardo thought to himself, "I'm not liking this. This threat is big enough so that the Eteno need our help?" Once they would arrive, it would be his very first real ground battle. ---- From the sidelines, a small cloaked ship overlooked. A Dhragolon in dark robes was watching the chaos ensue from afar. He turned to look at a crystal ball, stared into it and spoke, "Master, the chaos...it's just starting." A cloudy figure began to amass itself within the crystal ball. "Excellent. I'm already harnessing more power from it." "What is there to do next, Master?" "The chaos is far from over. Keep watching and stay hidden. If the new aliens attempt to form an alliance, do what it takes to stop them." "I will not fail you," the Dhragolon said as the figure within the crystal ball disappeared. The Dhragolon looked upwards and smirked. "Hmph." Category:Stories